Free Falling
by GreyAshGazer88
Summary: Trunks has sunk into a deep depression. He has completely changed since the love of his life died. Can a bubbly girl he met in a bar keep him from falling? Rated for drug abuse and language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: i dont own dbz *sigh* but i do own Viola. i neededsomething  
  
for trunks to be depressed about. lol  
  
  
  
*dresses up all darkly and gothish* I am....THE CLOWN KILLER. -dun dun   
  
DUN!!-  
  
i strongly dislike clowns and i shall extinguish them from the face of   
  
planet!!! HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHA  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o  
  
enjoy.  
  
Free Falling  
  
Prologue  
  
Ever since Viola died Trunks has lived alone. Everyone knew how much he   
  
cared for her. He was planning on marrying her and starting a life  
  
with her.  
  
Vegeta had begun to notice a severe change in his son shortly after  
  
that. He knew he'd be depressed for awhile but there was something else  
  
dragging him down.   
  
Trunks was still young,20 years old in two months. Everyone noticed  
  
Trunks' obvious change in behavior that was expected but they also   
  
noticed he wasn't eating as much, he never trained, he never had much   
  
energy, and because he wasn't eating alot he was also getting alot  
  
skinnier.  
  
Bulma was very worried about him. Everytime she'd ask him if he   
  
were upset or tried to help, he'd either ignore her or threaten her.  
  
Very un-Trunks like.  
  
It was a pretty normal day. trunks came into work 25 minutes late  
  
(he's the present CEO of capsule corp..though many people want him  
  
gone) After his first meeting for the day he headed to the residential  
  
quarters of Capsule Corp. which was where his parents lived and where   
  
he was raised.  
  
Bulma was sitting in the kitchen eating her lunch when he   
  
walked in. She finished up her sandwich and smiled.  
  
"Afternoon,Trunks! What brings you here?"  
  
He silently took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and drank  
  
from it. He turned to leave and stopped in the doorway.  
  
"I quit."  
  
Bulma looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Quit?..quit what?" she asked,stepping closer.  
  
"This sorry excuse for a living,that's what. This CEO crap isn't  
  
what I need or want. Besides, I've got more important things to do."  
  
and with that he left.  
  
Bulma stood,staring.  
  
He used to love his job! What on Earth happened to her baby boy?  
  
"You..you can't just quit! Trunks! Get back here!!!" she yelled,  
  
though she knew he was already down the street. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dont own so dont sue...tra la laa la lalaaa  
  
oh and forgive me about the funny bar scene in this. i know nothing   
  
about alcohol and stuff i just know my friend and his mom say it's  
  
really rather icky...so yea dont harm me please!! *hides under the  
  
corpse of a clown*  
  
*blink blink*..GAH!!*runs away and throws a torch at it*  
  
o.o i'll be ok.....  
  
Free Falling  
  
ch.1  
  
It was beginning to get dark. Goten was walking his date home,   
  
who happened to live in the slums of Satan City. As they arrived at her  
  
apartment a young man with a brown leather jacket,lavender hair,and   
  
pale blue eyes walked past them with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
He seemed to be completely oblivious to the world around him.  
  
"It's so sad. There are so many people around here that just wander  
  
the streets without a purpose. Such a shame.." Goten's date said with a   
  
sigh. Gotne stared at the man for a moment, said his goodbyes to his   
  
date, and ran up to the guy.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Goten smiled.  
  
" I thought it was you! How've you been? I hear you quit your job at  
  
Capsule Corp."  
  
Trunks continued staring at his feet.  
  
Goten sighed. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again.  
  
"Your birthday is in a month,right? What do you want?"  
  
Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
" Oh c'mon, there's gotta be something!"  
  
Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Really. Anything will do. You don't even have to get me anything  
  
if you don't want to."  
  
Goten chuckled.  
  
" I'll get you something,man. Don't you worry about that."  
  
It began to rain a little.  
  
"Well, I better be getting home."  
  
Trunks nodded. Goten took off into the air.  
  
"Later, Trunks!"  
  
Trunks just kept walking and staring at the ground.  
  
He came upon a club called Nightly, and went inside.  
  
He sat down at the bar and looked around. Most of the people were just  
  
standing around, drinking and talking. All the drunk people were   
  
talking and laughing in the corner.  
  
"What'll it be?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Vodka."  
  
The bartender blinked and got it for him.  
  
" You sure a pretty boy like you can take vodka straight? It's   
  
pretty strong from most people."  
  
"I'm not most people."  
  
The bartender stood amazed a moment then got him some more.  
  
"Lemme go!! You digusting drunk!!"  
  
Trunks looked in the corner at a young girl being harassed by some  
  
dirty drunkards.  
  
He simply took four ice cubes from his glass and flicked them behind   
  
him, making them ricochet off each man in the back corner,knocking them   
  
out cold. The young woman stood confused for a moment but shrugged it   
  
off and headed to the bar. She sat beside him and stared for a moment.  
  
"So...what's your story?"   
  
Trunks downed another vodka.  
  
"why do you care?" he said, staring at his empty glass.  
  
She sighed and flung her hair over her shoulder.  
  
She had long,raven hair, sea blue eyes, and Trunks had to admit,  
  
she was beautiful.  
  
She wore a short pruple dress with a low cut in front and knee-high  
  
black boots.  
  
She leaned her head on her hand and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Everyone around here has a story,I was just interested-"  
  
" It doesn't matter. You don't want to know my story,I know that. So   
  
what do you really want?"  
  
She blinked and grinned.  
  
"Can you hook me up with somethin'?" she said, leaning closer to   
  
him.  
  
With out looking at her or flinching at all, he simply replied  
  
"I don't give, I take."  
  
She looked disappointed for a moment then looked outside.  
  
"Oh crap..it's raining cats and dogs out there! You can hardly  
  
see a thing and it's already dark!" she said, preparing her umbrella.  
  
Trunks drank some more vodka and looked at her.  
  
"It'd be wise to wait for the rain to let up."  
  
She gazed at him.  
  
"How would someone like you know what's wise and what's not?"  
  
" You'll never get home in that mess. Wait until it lets up and   
  
I'll walk you home." Trunks replied, staring back down at his glass.  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
" I'm Amiraie."  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"How old?"  
  
" Older than you."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
"Well,tell me.."  
  
" I'm-"  
  
"Truthfully."  
  
" ....17. 18 in 3 weeks."  
  
" 20 in 2 months."  
  
" Ok.."  
  
"C'mon." he said, getting up to leave.  
  
She stared for a moment and then followed him.  
  
"Coming, Trunks!"  
  
  
  
Walking down the street, it was just barely drizzling.  
  
Amiraie would try to strike up conversation but to no avail. They  
  
turned the corner and came to the stoop of her apartment building.  
  
"Well,um,thanks.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look,I woudl really like to uh..hang out sometime."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I though we went over the 'minor' thing already."  
  
She crossed her arms and frowned.  
  
"Oh you're no fun. It's not even that much of a difference!"  
  
He chuckled and scribbled his addres and phone number on a   
  
piece of paper and handed it to her.  
  
"Wait three weeks and call me if you still wanna hang out. Or just  
  
stop by if you're around."  
  
She smiled and hugged him quickly.  
  
"Sure thing,Trunks! Thanks again!"  
  
She went inside just as it began to rain again.  
  
Trunks walked down the street, letting the cold rain soak him   
  
completely.  
  
Girls like that always made him smile. They reminded him of his   
  
sister.  
  
He hoped to Kami his sister would never end up like him.  
  
WOO!! REVIEW PLEAAASSEE!!!! flames r welcome but only with good reason  
  
included! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: dont own,dont sue....  
  
i feel exhausted for some odd reason. perhaps its because   
  
this chapter is soooo looonnggg i might shorten it so i dont pass  
  
out or fall asleep in the middle of it. x.x  
  
Free Falling  
  
Ch.2  
  
Bulma walked down the street, trying not to stare at the   
  
homeless people on the sidewalks. She couldn't understand why Trunks  
  
would live in a place like this.He's from a successful family and can   
  
afford whatever he wants! Well..maybe he has a nice place just in a  
  
bad neighborhood. She'd only been there once but not actually inside,  
  
she was just dropping him off after a meeting one night.  
  
Coming up to the apartment building, she saw people bummin' on the   
  
stoop, a child playin with a wad of trash, and a few stray cats   
  
wandering around. How her son could live in a place like this,she'd  
  
never know.  
  
Walking into the building,the elevator wasn't working so she took   
  
the stairs up to the third floor. Walking down the hall she came to   
  
13-B,Trunks' residence.  
  
She softly knocked,almost as if she were scared.After a few minutes,  
  
she turned to leave, thinking he wasn't there. Just then, the door   
  
squeaked open.  
  
"The heck...Mom?" Trunks said, brushing his hair out of his face.  
  
Their blue orbs locked, and the blue haired one smiled.  
  
" Hey Trunks! Can I come in?" she said, pushing past him.  
  
"Well it's not exactly neat and uh..tidy.." he protested.  
  
"TRUNKS! How can you LIVE LIKE THIS?!"   
  
He cringed. He had a bit of a hang over and his mother screaming   
  
wasn't exactly a nice 'good morning'.  
  
She gasped as she kicked two 'garbage' bags.  
  
"TRUNKS?!! BEER BOTTLES??!!!" (AN:goodness,ya think she's freakin  
  
out enough?)  
  
He rubbed his forehead and groaned.  
  
"Yes Mother.."  
  
"Trunks! This is awful! Do you have any clue what alcohol can do to  
  
you?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Disgraceful! No son of mine is going to have such a disgusting   
  
habit!"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Trunks I don't believe you! I can't believe you'd sink this low!  
  
Lemme guess, you smoke too? Do drugs? Sleep around?! Trunks this is   
  
so-"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
He glared at her,his eyes stabbing her heart out.  
  
"It's none of your business what I do in my life! You've got no  
  
right freakin' come into MY home and judge me by MY lifestyle!"  
  
She stood trembling from his harsh words an voice.  
  
"Trunks..Trunks I just wanna hel-"  
  
"Help ME?!"  
  
He slammed her against the wall with one hand.  
  
"First of all if I needed YOUR help I would've asked!"  
  
"But Trunks I-"  
  
He cut her off by wrapping a hand around her neck.  
  
"Second of all,I don't want ANY help. Not from you or anyone else.  
  
Let me rot away,it doesn't matter!"   
  
He got up close to her face as she struggled for air and whispered.  
  
" Leave. You come back again..I can't guarantee what'll happen."  
  
He roughly let her go and watched her cough and take in air again.  
  
She stared into his angered eyes, almost afraid to move.  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her towards the door. She tripped  
  
over some trash and fell in front of the door, her cheekbone making   
  
hard contact with the doorknob. She stumbled up and headed out the   
  
door, stopping only momentarily to whisper "I love you" and then closed  
  
the door and ran, practically in fear for her life but really in fear  
  
for her son's.  
  
Trunks stared at the door for what seemed forever and finally came   
  
back to reality when his body reminded him about his lovely hangover..  
  
was that a piece of cheese??  
  
  
  
Bulma hurried to her bedroom after returning to Capsule Corp. after  
  
her rather unfriendly visit with her only son, Trunks.  
  
Vegeta wandered in from training,rather confused and curious about  
  
her rush to her room. He came into the bedroom and glanced around.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and became almost infuriated  
  
"The heck happened to you?! Tell me woman!"  
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, she just stared in the mirror.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her shoulder to turn her towards him but quickly pulled  
  
away as she cringed and yelped in pain. He gently lifted her sleeve and  
  
put two fingers on the grusome bruise, making her flinch slghtly.  
  
"Bulma,who did this to you? And don't tell me you just tripped."  
  
She leaned her head on his chest,more tears spilling onto her face.  
  
"What's happening to my baby boy,Vegeta? What's happening to him?"  
  
Vegeta stood like a stone.  
  
"..Trunks? He did it?"  
  
Vegeta knew it was unlike Trunks to hurt his family unless he was   
  
training and even then it was only Vegeta.  
  
Bulma slowly nodded and looked into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
" What's happening to him?"  
  
"I was just wondering that myself.."  
  
Vegeta helped Bulma with her wounds and tried with all his might   
  
not to explode in anger.  
  
If his son thought he'd get away with this for any reason at all,  
  
he was wrong.  
  
w00ty! what will vegeta do?? will he explode? probably.  
  
lol hey if u review u get a plushie of your favorite character   
  
from any show!!!   
  
^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with school and stuff. I have got about 2 chapters after this one i hope to get up tomorrow, so be patient!! Oh and if you rad my Spring of the Lilacs fic, help me! i am completely braindead!! i know what i want to happen,,i just cant think of little details that are really important to a story!  
  
anyways, I Do not own DBZ but i do own Amiraie and Viola. that was her name, wasn't it? well,R&R please!  
  
Free Falling  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Amiraie wandered up the steps of the apartment building.   
  
Coming onto the third floor, she walked the hall, almost afraid. She  
  
stopped at 13b, and knocked twice. She heard a shuffling behind the door and suddenly felt excited. She knocked louder on the door, just to annoy him.  
  
"I'm comin'! Jeez man,give a guy a freakin' break!" came his fustrated voice from behind the door. She giggles and after a minute or so, the door creeped open to reveal Trunks wearing nothing but his boxers.  
  
"Hi! I'm 18 now! Can we hang out?" she said in the most annoyingly cheerful voice she could muster.  
  
He blinked a couple times and yawned.  
  
"Come in, Amiraie." he mumbled, obviously tired, though there was a small bit of..happiness detected in his voice.  
  
She walked in,almost killing herself by tripping on some trash. He caught her and cleared a path for her to the couch, which was surprisingly clean.  
  
"Sorry, I was gonna clean but.."  
  
She laughed and shrugged.  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind. As long as I don't get eaten by rodents, I'll be fine!"  
  
Trunks grinned, and for a brief moment, he thought of his sister.  
  
"I'll go change" he said, going back to his room to leave Amiraie prancing with glee.  
  
'Why am I so...excited..? He's just so neat to be around! This is so weird..I hardly know him at all but..I feel like I know him better than I know myself! This is so cool..wow...' she thought to herself,smiling and humming a little tune.  
  
A bout a minute later, Trunks came back wearing jeans and black t-shirt with his hair slightly tamed.  
  
He sat beside her and grinned.  
  
"Should I sing 'Happy Birthday'?"   
  
She shook her head and laughed.   
  
"Nah, they did that yesterday."  
  
He raised and eyebrow.  
  
"And I wasn't invited?"  
  
"Well it was one of those 'surprise' things your grandparents do to pretend that they're 'there for you' and that kinda stuff." she said, fumbling with something in her jacket pocket.  
  
"Lemme guess,they got you jewelry?"  
  
"Nope. They got me something that actually made me say 'I love you'."  
  
Trunks chuckled.  
  
"I take it you don't say that very often?"  
  
She shook her head and laughed.  
  
"C'mon,take a guess!"  
  
"Um....money."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"...clothes?"  
  
"HAH no"  
  
"uh..I'm out of ideas." he said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Tell me. I can't handle the suspense."  
  
She sighed in mock fustration over his sarcasm and took something out of her pocket.  
  
"Voila!!" she sang, dangling a key chain in his face. It wasn't just a key chain, though. It was a key chain with KEYS!! (oooh! aaaaahhh! haha)  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"I'm your..best friend,right?"  
  
She laughed and stood from the couch.  
  
"If you wanna be! Now c'mon, let's be trendy and go cruisin'!" she said, skipping over trash bags to the door.  
  
He laughed and grabbed his brown jacket and opened the door for her. She bowed graciously and started down the hall, laughing and carrying on.  
  
As Trunks locked his apartment door, he couldn't help but laugh at Amiraie. This might be one of th best days he's had in a long time.  
  
  
  
When they got outside and into Amiraie's blue slugbug (couldn't think of anything else LOL), Amiraie felt the same feelings she'd felt earlier. Excitement and..familiarity. It was almost frightening.  
  
short,I know. but the up coming ones are longer and better I PROMISE! 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, the last chapter and the next one I believe are kinda weirded.  
  
I just started writing and didnt end the chapter so I had to go through and decide where to cut it off and such. so yea forgive me if it's...squished.  
  
ABCDEFG I do not own DBZ  
  
Free Falling  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vegeta soared through the chilly September air, seething with anger and overflowing with confusion. He wasn't sure if he could believe his own wife. His son had never done anything this foolish, this...utterly stupid.  
  
He had no idea where Trunks lived, he was just following his very weak energy signal. He came upon a blue car and sensed he was in there,but he wasn't alone.  
  
Vegeta hung back, a little curious. (curiousity killed the saiyan!)  
  
The car stopped at a club called Nightly Day. Vegeta landed around the corner then waited a few minutes after they went in, and went in himself.  
  
There were people dancing, laughing, and drinking. At the bar, he spotted Trunks talking with a girl in a pair of jeans and a black jacket with long black hair to match.  
  
As he watched them, he saw Trunks do things he hadn't done in a long time. Things like laughing, smiling, and joking around. He looked content. For the first time since Viola died, he looked like he as having fun. Vegeta felt a bit of happiness for his son, but then he remembered why he was there in the first place and his rage returned. He decided to wait until he could get Trunks alone. That girl had to leave sometime!  
  
  
  
"And it scared the hell of out him! So he goes runnin' down the steps but misses like 5 and just rolls down and slides into the wall! It was SO hilarious!"  
  
Trunks chuckled at her story. He was having a genuine good time with Amiraie. Even if some of her stories weren't really funny, he found himself laughing anyways. Maybe it was her beautiful, inviting laugh itself. Whatever it was,he liked it.  
  
"I swear that cat is so ridiculusly stupid!" Amiraie laughed, taking a sip of the martini she just ordered. Trunks took the martini from her and handed her his cigarette.   
  
"You're the driver,remember?" he said, taking a big gulp of the drink.  
  
She pouted and hit him on the arm.  
  
"Hey, I paid for that!"  
  
He finished it up and laughed.  
  
"Well,thanks Ames! It was so nice of you to buy me a drink."he said, laughing.  
  
She also laughed and put the cigarette in an ash tray.  
  
"Hey wanna go to my place??" she yelled over all the noise in the club.  
  
"What?" he yelled back, leaning towards her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him out.  
  
Outside the door, she repeated her question.  
  
"Wanna go to my place?"  
  
"Um,sure. Why not" he said with a smirk.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I promise you. it's a hell of alot cleaner than you place!"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. I bet that club had less germs than my apartment."  
  
"I dunno, that's kind of a longshot.."  
  
"You know it's true!"  
  
Amiraie just laughed and went to her car and unlocked the doors.  
  
"C'mon, Trunks." she said with a giggle.  
  
That sounded..familiar,somehow.  
  
He saw a quick flash before his eyes and saw the image of a girl with soft brown eyes and dark hair in a ponytail,saying those exact words to him.  
  
"Trunks?Hey Trunks, something wrong?"  
  
Trunks jolted back to reality and saw Amiraie,waving her hand in his face.  
  
ok its getting late I will get the next chapter up tomorrow!!  
  
R&R!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: dont own dbz/gt....funimation *twitch* does.  
  
errr...yea.  
  
I feel really horrible! i promised to update like Saturday but but u see my computer went all weird and i couldnt get on and PLEASE forgive me lol ok i feel better.  
  
anyways, here it is,kids. Enjoy.  
  
Free Falling  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Wooo!Hello?"  
  
He blinked and put her hand down,looking rather annoyed.  
  
"What?" he said in a monotone voice.  
  
She took her hand from his.  
  
"You were..spacing out,that's all." she muttered,getting in her car.  
  
"Well..? Let's go!"  
  
He slowly went to the other side of the car and got in, feeling a bit stupid for being so rude. Things like his behavior didn't used to bother him, there's just something about that girl..he still couldn't figure it out. At first, she made him think of his sister but now.. it was something else. It puzzled him completely.  
  
After a few minutes of driving they stopped at an apartment building call Westall..or something like that.  
  
"We...stall?" Trunks said,holding back a laugh. Amiraie laughed.  
  
"It's supposed to be West Hall. Some kids stole the 'h'!"  
  
"Oh alright.." Trunks replied, still unsure and also a bit amused.  
  
"Then..what was that apartment I dropped you off at last time?"  
  
"Oh that was my aunt's. I'd promised her I'd drop by that night and feed her cat."  
  
"Oh..so you do have good family members?"  
  
"Well, not really. She was out of town and offered to pay me."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Anything for money,huh?"  
  
Amiraie laughed with him, but the laughter didn't last very long.  
  
As they went up the stairs to the upper level, Amiraie shivered and Trunks almost immediately put an arm around her,causing her to blush.  
  
(AN: i couldnt help myself lol)  
  
They stopped in front of 7c, on the very end.  
  
"Sorry about snapping at you earlier."  
  
She shrugged beneath his arm.  
  
"S'ok. I know I don't like things in MY face." she said, lightly laughing. Trunks grinned.  
  
"Even so, I apologize."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Apology accepted,Trunks! Would you like to come in now?"  
  
"Oh would I ever! I'm going to freeze my balls off here in a second!!!" he said, dramactically shivering and clinging to her.  
  
She laughed and playfully shoved him.  
  
"Oh it's not that cold!" she giggled, unlocking her door and going inside. Trunks followed her.  
  
"Oooh..cozy." he said, taking off his jacket.He looked around.   
  
It was small and fairly neat. She seemed to collect teddy bears.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You like teddy bears?"  
  
She nodded, taking his coat and hers to the kitchen and hanging them on chairs.  
  
"I dunno why, but I just feel um..attached to teddy bears.  
  
He smirked  
  
"I'm a teddy bear. Are you attached to me?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Well, are you cuddly?" she said, pouring some hot cocoa for the both of them.  
  
"I'd like to think so." Trunks replied, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Ok, are you..soft?"  
  
Trunks walked to her and grabbed her hand, making her stroke his head. Laughing, she nodded, took her hand back, and tried to think of another question.  
  
"Ok umm....do you have sweet,caring, and lovable eyes?"  
  
He leaned over and got eye level with her.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I..I think you have lovable,kind..but..also sad and troubled eyes.." she said, almost in a whisper. Without changing his expression or taking his gaze from hers, he responded  
  
"I think we have more in common then we thought, then."  
  
Her brows furrowed into a confused form.  
  
He smiled and took his cocoa, and went to the couch,leaving Amiraie confused and a bit fustrated with his words. But,being the bubbly one she was, she decided to shrug it off and join him on the couch.  
  
As the night went on, they talked and laughed as if they'd known one another since they were kids. Little did they know, they had a spectator.  
  
Vegeta still followed them, gathering as much information as possible. He was still completely baffled about what Trunks did to Bulma. But even if he had to camp out at this girl's place for weeks, he'd get down to the bottom of it all.  
  
TA-DA!!  
  
PLEASE review!!  
  
Thanx to those who did review,it's always nice to hear from those whom these stories r meant for. ^_^  
  
tell me what ya think, flames r..welcomed..sorta...*indecisive look*...*shrug* eh go for it, kids. 


	7. Chapter 6

heya kids! sorry it took so long! im currently sitting on my little  
  
brother cause he didn't want to get out of the computer chair 0=)  
  
i have 2 chapters done, but still have a ways to go. I am still  
  
completely brain dead on details and such for Spring fo the Lilacs. But i'll get around to it, dont worry.  
  
*whilst brother screams in pain* today has been lovely!i got a nice hooide for my birthday which was a week ago. its black wif a dragon on it. ^_^and despite his cries, my little brother had a good day bc he made the honor roll. I'm proud of him! =)  
  
anyways, enough talk READ NOW  
  
disclaimer: dont own DBZ *depressing sigh* but do own Viola and Amiraie...*slight perk*  
  
Free Falling  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!"  
  
Goten wandered into the kitchen, curious about his mother's worried tone. With his super saiyan hearing (XD) he could tell she was talking to Bulma, but was too preoccupied in hunger to eavesdrop.  
  
"I can't believe it...Oh my....and he went after him? Oh no..this is awful!! I'll be over soon!...No, no, don't worry...I don't mind it, Bulma! I'm coming and that's that!" and with that, Chichi hung up the phone.  
  
Goten lazily searched the fridge, and set his sights on a pickle jar. He leaned against the counter and began to eat from the jar.  
  
"So..what's up Mom?"  
  
Chichi looked at him for a second and sighed,  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned with, Goten."  
  
"But Mom, Bulma sounded-"  
  
"Hey! Pickles!!" Goku yelled joyously,running in and diving for the jar. As the father and son began war for the sour goodness,Chichi,for once, made no move to come between them. But after about a minute of her spacing out, she was hit with a small droplet of juice from the jar. She stepped into the horrid pickle war and took the jar herself and began walking out.  
  
"Goku, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Um..y-yes, Chichi." Goku replied timidly,slowly following.  
  
Goten chuckled.  
  
"What'd you do now?"  
  
Goku went into the yard with Chichi, fearing his fate more than ever before  
  
Goten sat by the window, waiting to see what torture his mother was going to bring upon his father.  
  
But instead of Goku's expression being one of fear, it became concerned, confused, and almost angry.  
  
All Goten heard was  
  
"Trunks?! No way!"  
  
Goten jumped to his feet.  
  
He went to the door to eavesdrop some more. Chichi spoke in a softer voice.  
  
"Yes, Goku. We can't tell Goten either. Trunks doesnt need his father AND his best friend on his case! Besides you know how..'emotional' Goten can be!"  
  
"I see your point Chichi, but.. don't you think he has a right to know?"  
  
Goten growled slightly and thought to himself,   
  
'Right to know WHAT? spit it out already!'  
  
Chichi shook her head.  
  
"Let's at least wait until we get more information,alright?"  
  
Goku nodded.   
  
"You're right."  
  
Chichi put the lid on the pickle jar and threw it in the air car.  
  
"NOw I'm going to see Bulma."  
  
"I'll be there soon. I'm going to fill Gohan in."  
  
"Alright,Goku."  
  
Goten hurried out to get some more answers, but they had already taken off. Though there were none to speak to, he spoke his words anyways.  
  
"What the heck is going on?!!"  
  
He decided to go visit Trunks...maybe he could find out more.  
  
If Trunks was even awake yet. It was 6 AM after all.  
  
------  
  
((I was going to make this another chapter but I decided to cram it in. ^_^)))  
  
Trunks woke up to an eerie-looking teddy bear in his face.  
  
"GAH!!" he yelled, rolling off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
Amiraie leaned back on the couch and laughed.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Trunks moaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah,Ames,just laugh. I'll get you back.."  
  
She faked a noise of fear and laughed.  
  
"Not a morning person, are you?"  
  
He sat back up on the couch and yawned.  
  
"Not exactly. I think it runs in the family or something.."  
  
"Oh sure, just blame it on your family!" she said, laughing.  
  
He smirked and snatched her teddy bear form her.  
  
"Hey!" she whined, diving on him to retrieve the stuffed animal.  
  
He held it up away from her as long as he could, but she eventually just climbed all over him to reach and once victory was hers, she simply clung to the bear while laying on top of Trunks, giggling like a schoolgirl. ((that expression makes me laugh and I don't know why! XD))  
  
He chuckled at her childish ways, causing her to look at him and jsut before she questioned his laughter, she froze in his gaze, realizing theirs faces were only a breath away.  
  
Caught in the moment, their lips inched closer. Just as they barely touched, Trunks saw the girl with those precious brown eyes, mouthing the words 'I love you' with joyful tears streaming down her face.  
  
He quickly turned his head and grabbed Amiraie by the shoulders, gently pushing her away as he sat up.  
  
"I need to go, I shouldn't have stayed the night here. Sorry if I bothered you." he whispered, standing from the couch and grabbing his coat from the kitchen.  
  
"But Trunks,it's alright! You don't..I um,..I'm sorry I just got-"  
  
"Ames, chill. I'll call you later, alright?" he said, smiling.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Want a ride?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine. Like I'm gonna get mugged at 6 AM! Everyone is still asleep!"  
  
"Unless you're a freakish insomniac."  
  
"Well..yeah."  
  
They laughed and he waved to her, and went out the door.  
  
Amiraie laid back on her couch and sighed.  
  
"Man, Trunks is everything I've needed lately...not to mention he's a total hottie!" she giggled, huggling her teddy bear tightly.  
  
"But..something scares me about him. He seems nice and all..but..there's gotta be some sort of dark side, otherwise, he wouldn't be the way he is. He'd be some kind of rich pimp who still lives with his mom."  
  
She sighed again. It was too early to be thinking about this kind of stuff.  
  
voila!  
  
R&R kids! i'd appreciate it alot! and if u have any ideas about this story, another story, or for the making of a story, drop me a line or two! I'm always up for new ideas! ^-^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Wow I might actually get two in one day! This one should be shorter..but I might add some while I'm typing. I do that all the time XP  
  
Anyways, anyone out there enjoy a wide variety of stories? Lord, who doesn't?? Read stories by the author Candyland. She's my fave!  
  
My favorite story of hers is probably A Price Paid in Blood.  
  
she has many other fantastic ones! She's got it all, humor, angst, romance, mystery, it's all there! wow I sound like a commercial. anyways thats just my personal opinion. well, enjoy now! R&R!  
  
disclaimer: i should make a recorded message machine.."GreyAsh does NOT own DBZ. GreyAsh does NOT own DBZ. GreyAsh does NOT own DBZ.." so on and so forth.  
  
  
  
Free Falling  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Trunks fumbled through his pockets in fustration.  
  
"I could've sworn I put those stupid keys right in this pocket!"  
  
He groaned and shrugged, sending a small bit of energy through the crack to melt the lock away. Instead, he melted the whole latch away, and the door slowly creacked open. Trunks "hmph"-ed and went inside,locking the door with the chain lock.  
  
He threw his coat in his room and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"That's the fifth time in 3 months that I've lost those wretched keys. I need a drink."  
  
He got up and went to the fridge, and took out a beer.  
  
As he sat down to enjoy his drink, he felt a presense in his humble dwelling. He took a moment to examine the energy signal of his company, and raised a brow in confusion.  
  
Goten stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"So..what are you? Some kind of alcoholic?"  
  
Trunks took a big swig of his beer and belched loudly. (10 POINTS!)  
  
"No."  
  
Goten kicked some trash and sat on the couch.  
  
"Trunks..I..I don't understand why..why you're living like this. I mean, you family has tons of money and-"  
  
"Shut up, Goten. You know nothing about my life." Trunks said quickly, dropping the now empty beer bottle on the floor.  
  
Goten shook his head, trying to supress his anger.  
  
"Trunks, you need help..I know you don't want to..to be this way."  
  
"Goten, go home. I don't want to do something I'll regret."  
  
Trunks said, getting up from the couch.  
  
Goten got up as well.  
  
"Trunks, c'mon, we've been friends all our lives! I know things have been hard for you and all-"  
  
"Goten, you have no idea how things have been for me. Just leave."  
  
Both were holding back their anger, clenching their fists but keeping a calm visage.  
  
"You're right. I don't know. But I do know that you're dealing with it all in the wrong way!"  
  
"Don't tell me how to live my life. I don't care how long you've known me or how long I ahve known you. You DO NOT have the right to come into MY home and tell me what's right and wrong!" Trunks said, almost yelling.  
  
"Well I won't just sit and watch you waste your life away!"  
  
"Yeah because I'm gonna.."  
  
Trunks' threat grew into a mumble.  
  
Goten stepped towards him, chuckling a bit.  
  
"What're you gonna do, Trunks? Hit me? Will it make everything all better?" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Trunks' mouth curved into a grin.  
  
"No, but it'll get you out of my apartment."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"I'm telling you, leave now. What I do is non eof you business, little boy."  
  
Goten's brow twitched. To use the 'slang term', that done it.((*twitches at the improper english*))  
  
Goten swung at Trunks, who , with the greatest of ease, dodged and caught Goten in a choke hold and threw him down on the floor. He then held him down by putting his foot on his neck.  
  
He bent over and blew smoke in his face.  
  
"Leave, and I swear, Goten, if you come back I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb. Let me live my life and back off."  
  
Goten knocked his foot off him and stood up.  
  
"Hmm if you call this living."  
  
And with that he went out the door. Trunks yawned and flopped down on his couch again, and the sudden thought of his family and friends made him long for childhood, almost in an eerie way.  
  
He shook his head and puffed his cigarette.  
  
"People change,Goten. That's all there is to it." he mumbled, as if Goten could still hear him.  
  
end of ch 7   
  
^-^  
  
so, where's Vegeta you ask?  
  
well, he's not an insomniac.  
  
here's a small preview...  
  
He blinked a few times, being face to face with a squirrel, he stucka finger out and flicked it away, smiling at its pathetic screams across the sidewalks and roads a few blocks over.  
  
It was morning. He quickly searched the area for energy signals. Trunks was gone.  
  
Holy crap!! How could he, the Prince of all Saiyans ((eye roll)), POSSIBLY fall asleep when he was on such an important mission!!!  
  
  
  
and there ya go...  
  
im hoping for more humor in the next chapter, so bare with me. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8

OK! told ya I was gonna get some humor in here before all the really terrible things start happenin', and im gonna do it.  
  
this chapter, no. next one, leading up to it. since it's near thanksgiving *wink* you get my drift. it'll be good,trust me.  
  
Thanks SOOOO much to all the wonderful reviews!! it's always encouraging to know people actually like it! ^-^  
  
here are the people I can remember. if i missed ya, just lemme know and i'll make up for it,i promise! =)  
  
Denielle  
  
Sandy  
  
Diana  
  
Margaret  
  
Jessica  
  
Olivia  
  
reviews mean alot to me. thanks so much. now, HIGH-HO SILVER, AWAY!  
  
eer... on to the story X.o  
  
disclaimer: dont own DBZ. own Amiraie...yep.  
  
Free Falling  
  
Chapter 8  
  
* He blinked a few times, letting out a small yawn. He realized he was face to face with a squirrel, and being the cruel one he was, he stuck a finger out and flicked the creature away. He grinned evily as it screamed while bouncing across roads and sidewalks a few blocks away.  
  
It was morning. He quickly searched the area for energy signals. Trunks was gone.   
  
Holy crap! How could he,the Prince of all Saiyans, POSSIBLY fall asleep when on such an important mission?!?!!*  
  
Soaring through the air, cursing his carelessness in his mind, he headed over towards Trunks' apartment.  
  
His brow twitched as someone familiar approached. He slowed his speed slightly and grumbled.  
  
"Kakarot's brat.."  
  
Goten merely glanced at Vegeta and zoomed by.  
  
Vegeta "hmph"ed and went down to land.  
  
Knowing the woman (XD that makes me laugh) wouldn't approve of his way, he went in the door and "calmly" walked the steps to Trunks' floor.  
  
Walking down the hall, he had his sense locked on his son, not bothering to surpress his own energy signal. He didn't care if Trunks sensed him. He should be afraid anyways! (riiight...XP)  
  
He stopped at 13b and touched the door, and with his touch he slammed the door open and almost completely off its hinges.  
  
There, on the couch, sat Trunks, gazing at the television with a cigarette hanging from his lips and a half empty beer bottle loosly in his grip.   
  
Vegeta could hardly contain his disgust and anger at the very sight of his pathetic son.  
  
He flipped on the lightswitch, making Trunks groan and squeeze his eyes shut.  
  
"You pathetic boy."  
  
Trunks stared down at his feet, seemingly ignoring his infuriated father. Vegeta took a step and had his son by the collar.  
  
"What is the matter with you?! Did you honestly think those bruises on your mother would go unnoticed?! What on EARTH went through your head?! Did you think you'd get away with it?!! I'm asking you a question, boy!!"  
  
Trunks finally took his blue-gray eyes from the floor and stared blankly at his father and said nothing. He just stared.  
  
"Have you nothing to say for your idiocy?!" Vegeta's rage only built as Trunks stared. His eyes showed no remorse for harming Bulma or even the slightest bit of anger for Vegeta's abrupt visit.  
  
People stood in the hall, curious about the commotion in 13b.  
  
Vegeta growled and spoke lowly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Get over you pathetic problems and look around. Open your eyes and look at who you're hurting. You're becoming completely foolish. If you weren't my son, I would kill you and you know that. You had better get over yourself or next time, so help me, it will not matter who you are."  
  
Vegeta grabbed his neck and threw him down, nearly smashing him through the floor.  
  
He turned and walked down the hall, not even believing how soft he was on him. He wasn't finished. He'd go spar with Kakarot to blow off some steam and then drag his son over to apologize to the woman. Maybe..she would probably disapprove. Well that just ruined his plans.   
  
He could just not believe how soft he was! That boy deserved a near death experience.  
  
  
  
People peered in at the young man as he picked himself off the floor. He picked up his cigarette as an older lady came up to him in concern.  
  
"Dear boy, are you alright? Should I call the police? Do you need some bandages?"  
  
Trunks puffed on the cigarette and stared at the floor.  
  
"No. Just get me some ply wood before the floor falls to pieces."  
  
She blinked and smiled warmly, and plopped away to get his wood.(i love old ladies!!)  
  
Everyone went back to their apartment rooms as Trunks began repairing the floor. He moaned and groaned as owner came to complain about the damages and disturbances in his building.  
  
Hmph. Like it was his fault his father's a maniac.  
  
ok not a very good chapter but thats ok. i know everyone was expecting Vegeta to do more, even i was! o.o  
  
but i just wasnt ready for all the hard core bashing! =P  
  
anyways, next chapter- thanksgiving plans! 


	10. Chapter 9

alrighty kids, here we go! this chaoter isnt very thrilling but it leads up to the great Thanksgiving dinner! i'm probably not going to get the Thanksgiving one done until after thanksgiving and such, but i'll get it done! dont you worry =)  
  
I need to be in a really good mood to write it and right now I'm kinda tired so..yea later.  
  
well, thanks for the reviews and keep'em comin!!  
  
disclaimer: dont own dbz/gt i do own Amiraie.simple as that  
  
Free Falling  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So anyways, we need to go get a turkey and ingredients for pumpkin pie. I already have everything else I need."  
  
Trunks yawned and switch the receiver to his other ear.  
  
"Remind me again why you need me to come with you?"  
  
Amiraie laughed on the other end.  
  
"I don't need you to, I want you to."  
  
Trunks smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Oh well, since you put it that way.."  
  
"Look," she replied, "I'll be there in about an hour. I have to go pay my rent and get my pay check from the CC bank."  
  
"Woah,you have a job?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Otherwise there would be no way I could live on my own. The government would put in me in foster care or something in a heartbeat!"  
  
"Yea, since you've only been independent for a year..ok. So...the CC bank? That's Capsule Corporation, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That means you're working for them..?"  
  
"Um,not really. I work as a mailsorter for someone who works for CC, so they just put my check through CC."  
  
"Ah, I see. Just when I thought I knew all about you.."  
  
She giggled ans sighed.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in about an hour."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
"K,bye."  
  
"yeah"  
  
He beeped the phone off and threw it onto the other end of the couch.  
  
He had just goten out of the shower when Amiraie called. He managed to get dressed while he talked to her, but his hair was still dripping.  
  
Just as he got up to towel-dry his hair, the blasted phone screeched again. He moaned and flopped back down on the couch to answer it.  
  
-beep-  
  
"What."  
  
"Hey Trunks! How's it goin?"  
  
"..Videl?"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, are you comin to the big Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday?"  
  
"Um, I dunno."  
  
Videl chuckled.  
  
"C'mon it's not like you have anything better to do."  
  
"Actually, a friend of mine wants me over for Thanksgiving.."  
  
"Oh? Well how about you bring him? You know, the more the merrier!"  
  
"Well, I dunno. She's uh..kinda..shy." Trunks crossed his fingers, knowing she was quite the opposite.  
  
"Oooh! A lady friend! Well, who is it? Not that it's any of my busines but..well, c'mon who is it??" Videl replied, hardly containing her unmistakable need to know all.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"You can tell me. It's not like you're talking to your mother!"  
  
"uh well.."  
  
-beep-  
  
"Hang ,Videl, someone's on the other line."  
  
-beep-  
  
" Yeah"  
  
"Hi, it's me! I'm gonna be a little late. I was just in a little accident."  
  
-beep- Trunks pushed the 'Flash' ((an: haha i almost typed "flesh")) button by mistake, therefore opening the conversation to Videl.  
  
"Woah, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just some bruises and such. Oh and uh, I no longer have a front fender."  
  
A new voice interrupted.  
  
"Bulma can fix it."  
  
Both Trunks and Amiraie were a bit startled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hi,are you Trunks' lady friend?"  
  
"Uh..yeah.who're-"  
  
"I'm Videl, Trunks' friend's brother's wife, if that makes any sense to you." she said with a laugh. "I've known Trunks since he was a kid."  
  
Trunks cursed himself mentally and addressed Videl in an irritated tone.  
  
"Videl, do you mind?"  
  
"So would you like to come meet Trunks' friends and family on Thanksgiving? His mom can fix your car for free, too."  
  
"Uh,Videl I-"  
  
Amiraie stopped Trunks with a stern clearing of her throat.  
  
"I would love to,Videl! Should I bring something?"  
  
"Oh, you dont have to."  
  
"But I want to!"  
  
Trunks sighed in defeat. The last thing he needed was another Thanksgiving with that family of his. It was going to be a terrifying pig feast.  
  
"Well, it will be appreciated! So I'll see you and Trunks on Thursday?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Ames, wait a second I-"  
  
Amiraie cleared her throat again, in a rather threatening way.  
  
"Well,cya then you guys!"  
  
-beep-  
  
"Thanks for asking me."  
  
"Well they are your family. I'm so excited! I better go now the police want to finish their report."  
  
"So you car is drivable?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be over in a bit. I've got to make double the pie for everyone there!!"  
  
"woohoo.." Trunks replied sarcastically.  
  
"Bye!" -click-  
  
-beep-  
  
Trunks sighed and laid down on the couch, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"fun, fun ,fun."  
  
ok after we get all this fun humor stuff, we get into the really dark stuff. so be prepared! =) it makes me feel excited and yearn for pie.  
  
O.o..what? i like pie. 


	11. Chapter 10

thanx so much for your patience you guys!! it's been busy for me lately.  
  
looks like I'm gonna have to split this chapter into two parts.  
  
I had a feeling I would but oh well =)  
  
I never realized how long this story was going to be until I started writing this chapter. I was like..AH we're not even half way through the story! X.o  
  
well, since there aren't any other holidays for a while I should progress this rather well. thanks again for your awesome patience! you guys are awesome!!  
  
  
  
disclaimer: don't own DBZ/GT..but oh the wonders if I did. *sigh*  
  
Free Falling  
  
Chapter 10- Part One  
  
"Oh c'mon! Could you at least TRY and look nice?" Amiraie said with a sigh. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"what's wrong with a t-shirt and jeans?"  
  
"What's wrong with a NICE shirt and a pair of khakis?" she replied sharply to his question.  
  
He groaned and decided to approach the arguement in a..different way.  
  
He got up from the couch and cupped her facein his hands.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Amiraie blushed wildly and glared at him. She knew he was just tryin' to get his way.  
  
"Not funny, Trunks Briefs!"  
  
He laughed and hugged her.  
  
"C'mon, I don't like argueing with you."  
  
"Well ther wouldn't be an arguement if you'd just quit being a baby and do what I ask you!" she said, shoving him away and crossing her arms.  
  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"You aren't mad now, are you?"  
  
She just glared at him in response. He laughed and gave her a sorry look.   
  
"But I do luv yew." he said, giving her the most oddly cute face he could muster with his depressed features.  
  
She grabbed his arm and threw him in his room and closed the door.  
  
"Put something nice on or I will put it on for you!"  
  
"Really??" he said almost excitedly from behind the door.  
  
She growled and found herself blushing.  
  
"Just do it!" she yelled.  
  
She cracked a grin.  
  
'If he's going to act like a child I guess I'll have to treat him like one.' she thought amusingly to herself.  
  
The phone rang to interrupt her thoughts of parental-like torture to her child-like friend behind the door.  
  
"I'm answering your phone, Trunks!"  
  
"Whatever" came his answer.  
  
She shrugged and picked it up from the counter in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um, hi. Is Trunks there?"  
  
"He's changing. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Oh this is Goten. I was just wondering if he was, uh, coming to the dinner tonight?"  
  
Amiraie laughed a little.  
  
"Yes, we'll be there! That is, whenever Trunks get changed into some more acceptable clothes!" she said, directing her statement towards Trunks who merely snorted in response.  
  
"Um, 'we'll be there'?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm Amiraie and I'll be coming with him. I can hardly wait to meet you and everyone else, Goten, but I better go make sure Trunks is actually changing. Later!" she said, hanging up the phone,leaving poor Goten to wonder.  
  
As in response, the door opened to reveal Trunks in a black button-up shirt with grey shirt beneath and a very nice pair of jeans.  
  
"Better?" he muttered, brushing past her and shoving his hands in his pockets. She grinned and shook her head at his attitude. Her earlier thoughts of his child-like behavior returned.  
  
"You're like a child, I swear!" she said, brushing off imaginary dust bunnies from his shirt.   
  
"Well, I'm ready when you are." he said, making his way to his jacket that was flung over a chair. Amiraie smiled and grabbed her keys and some desserts she prepared. Trunks grabbed the rest and they headed out to the car. They had complete silence on the way to Capsule Corp. except for the occassional question from Amiraie about his family and friends.  
  
um..i was looking over what i have written so far..and this is going to be a big part of the story..so it might even be split into three parts. R&R guys and I'll try to work faster! =)  
  
thanks for the millionth time for your patience!!  
  
enjoy!  
  
in memory of my Guinea Pig- 11*23*03  
  
R.I.P. 


	12. Chapter 11

WOW i have been soooo freakin busy you guys..i really hope you dont hate me =(  
  
well..i've made some changes and i will continue to make many more as i go so..enjoy  
  
i am changing the rating to pg-13, possibly even R, bc of the use and mentioning of drugs and abuse and even a little suicide in later chapters. so..yeah.  
  
ch.11  
  
Free Falling  
  
Bulma glanced out the window, slightly nervous. She hadn't seen her son since their little.."accident." It had taken so incredibly long for everyone to "talk" Vegeta out of killing his son. She hoped it worked..the last thing she needed was a giant saiyan war between father and son.  
  
Everyone was here except Trunks and the Son family. The Sons would arrive in a matter of minutes now but Trunks was another story. Goten was there earlier to help set things up and said he was coming. But knowing Trunks, he would probably change his mind on the way over.   
  
The doorbell sounded and Bulma jumped to action. She put on a smile and swung the door open excitedly.  
  
"Hey! Welcome!"  
  
Chichi handed Bulma a dish of food and gave her a small hug.  
  
The rest of the family gave their hugs and "hey how's it goin'?" greetings. Videl handed Bulma a dessert dish Pan made. Pan wouldn't be joining them for another half hour or so. She was visiting a friend in the hospital.  
  
Bulma sat the food on the table in their respectable places and couldn't help but laugh as Chichi had to literally drag her husband away from the delightful foods. Goku whined and carried on for a moment until he found someone to talk to.  
  
--  
  
"I swear, Trunks, you drop that pie I'll freakin drop a brick on your manhood!" Amiraie warned, dusting off her navy blue jacket and dresspants. She wore a plain white t-shirt beneath the jacket and had her hair flowing freely.  
  
"ok,ok! I've got it! I won't drop the stupid thing,jeez.."Trunks mumbled, glaring down at the doorstep as Amiraie rang the doorbell.  
  
The door opened to reveal a blue-haired, middle-aged woman and not to mention the smell of delicious food that practically drowned you as it tumbled out the doorway.  
  
The woman gave a hesistant smile.  
  
"Trunks, you made it." she said with a little bit of relief and surprise in her voice.   
  
Almost everyone became silent and drew their attention to the door.   
  
"Yeah."he mumbled brushing past her into the dining room to set the tempting pies down.  
  
Amiraie grabbed Bulma's hand and shook it, laughing nervously.  
  
"Sorry about him, he's in a bad mood. I sorta forced him to come but don't worry, he'll get over it! By the way, I'm Amiraie."  
  
Bulma blinked and smiled a little.  
  
"Hello. I'm Bulma Briefs, Trunks' mother."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Briefs."   
  
Videl came over as Bulma closed the door.  
  
"Amiraie! It's me, Videl!"  
  
"Oh, yes! We talked on the phone." Amiraie said with a smile.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" Videl said, looking around.  
  
"Oh,he went off that way...with my pies."  
  
"Oh you made pies? I'm sure they'll be great! He probably put them in the dining room." And as if on cue, Trunks came up behind them.  
  
"I did. And NO I did not harm them either."  
  
Amiraie gasped and shoved him.  
  
"You boob! You scared the heck out of me!"  
  
He grinned and offered her some wine one of the maids was serving.  
  
As she took it he reminded her that she could only have a little since she was the driver.  
  
Just then some of his friends came over to greet him.   
  
"Hey! Trunks! Great to see you!" said one man with the craziest appentage of hair on his head. She couldnt help but stare for a moment until she was brought out of her amazement as a guy around Trunks' age looked at her and raised a brow.  
  
"woah, who's the babe, Trunks?"  
  
Amiraie blushed and stared at the floor for a moment. He grinned flirtatiously only to recieve a sharp elbow to the side from Trunks.  
  
"Ok this is Amiraie, a friend of mine. And Goten, don't touch her, don't bother her, dont even talk to her unless it's a 'pass the bread' deal, got it??"  
  
Goten, rubbing his side, blinked dumbly at his friend and cracked a smile as his dear old buddy recieved a hardcore mack on the back of the head.  
  
"Excuse me but you are not my father, Trunks Breifs." Amiraie said, making everyone laugh as the two glared their brains out.  
  
Bulma interjected and proceeded to introduce Amiraie to most of the guests. There were two men who were nothing but unsocial shadows in the room who were literally in the shadows.  
  
Amiraie whispered to Bulma.  
  
"Trunks told me there would be a pompous moron in the shadows away from everyone. Which one of these guys is the pompous moron?"   
  
It was truly an airhead question.  
  
Bulma giggled rather loudly and pointed to the short one.   
  
"That's probably the pompous moron he was talking about. The very same moron who is Trunks' father and my husband."  
  
Amiraie blushed wildly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you or anything!"  
  
"No, it's alright. Vegeta is a bit of a 'pompous moron,' as you say, sometimes. As for the other shadow man, he's a good friend of us all. His name is Piccolo and he's just plain unsocialable. He's only here for a little bit anyways, he has some business to take care of so he won't be at dinner anyways."  
  
Amiraie smiled and nodded.  
  
Suddenly, she seemed to be surrounded.  
  
All the women had just gathered closely around her, And Trunks was no where in sight.   
  
"So, Amiraie.." a girl named Marron said in a rather creepy way.  
  
"Uh, yes?" she replied meekly.  
  
And then came the milliom questions.  
  
Questions like,  
  
"How old are you?"   
  
"Are you and trunks serious?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"How long have you been together?"  
  
"How'd you meet?"  
  
It made her head spin!  
  
It was a blonde woman she'd met earlier named 18 who calmed the madness.  
  
"Ok you guys, stop it. You're scaring the poor girl."  
  
They all silenced and Amiraie gave her savior a grateful look.  
  
Bulma patted Amiraie's shoulder.  
  
"Let's start with the basics. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 18."  
  
Trunks' sister, Bra, asked the next question.  
  
"Where'd you meet my brother and such?"  
  
"Um, it was at a car sometime in October. About 2 or 3 weeks before my birthday, I believe."  
  
"A bar?!" Chichi, Videl, and Bulma all said at once, causing Amiraie to blush profusely.  
  
Trunks popped his head on and grinned.  
  
"Having fun?" he whispered to Amiraie. She shoved his face out of the "girl circle" and continued to politely answer their questions.  
  
Just a few minutes later, a server whispered to Bulma and she nodded. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright!It's so great to have you all here! The cooks say they have the delicious food ready, so I say we go eat!"  
  
Everyone gave a cheer in response.  
  
And so, the feast began.

I am SOOOO sorry it took so long to update you guys!!  
  
I am going to try and update more often. I will try my hardest to get 2 chapters up before I go on my mission trip the 17th.   
  
thanx for your infinite patience! 


	13. Chapter 12

haha...so much for updating before my mission trip huh?  
things have been so unbelievably busy for me i am sooooo sorry!!!  
i did some editing to the next few chapters im going to be doing for this so it wont take so long and be so well..pointless i guess. err nevermind i just confused myself.  
anyways here it is!  
the long-awaited exciting chapter of Free Falling!!!

disclaimer-dont own DBZ..which is sad because then I would like rule the world or something. people would throw flowers at me in the streets and stuff!..wow..sigh what? i can dream cant I?

Free Falling

ch. 12

"YEA! Let's eat!"

They began passing the food around and enjoying their meal.  
Amiraie ate slowly, almost frightened to get in the way of the rampage on the food by the Son family and Vegeta. Chichi looked at her and laughed.  
"You'll get used to it, don't worry."  
Bulma nodded in agreement and ate her food calmly, as did Chichi.  
Goten pointed at a plate of ham and made a "mmph" sound.  
Amiraie cautiously got it for him and handed it to him. He snatched it, gave her a brief recognition by making a grateful "mmnn" sound, and completely inhaled it.  
"This is..inhuman!"she whispered.  
Trunks, poking at his turkey, grinned.  
"I told you it'd be different."  
Bulma glanced over at Trunks.  
"Trunks, why aren't you eating? Is the turkey too dry or something?"  
"Yea, Trunks. I mean, you used to devour food just like Goku." Chichi chimed in.  
"No. It's fine.."he mumbled.

Vegeta, surprisingly enough, decided to say something.  
"Eat boy. You're entirely too boney." he said just before stuffing his face some more.

"I'm not hungry." he said, glaring at his food like it were evil toxins.  
He fidgeted with the lighter in his pocket. Before Vegeta could say anything more, Bulma cut in.  
"Here, at least try some of Amiraie's pie. It's incredibly delicious!" she said, putting some on his plate and smiling at Amiraie.

Amiraie grinned and blushed slightly.  
Goten jumped in to lighten it all.  
"Yey, thish pii ish awshum! Ur a gwet coo, Amwaii!" he exclaimed, his mouth obviously busy with said pie at the moment.  
(translation-yea, this pie is awesome! You're a great cook, Amiraie!")  
This made Amiraie blush even more. Especially when Goten gave her the "Heeyy...how YOU doin'?" look.  
"Thanks.."

Trunks threw a glare at his friend and took a large bite of the pie, almost in a jelous way.  
Amiraie and Bulma watched him expectantly. He was surprised at the dessert's fine taste.  
Amiraie was getting impatient.  
"You like it??" she said anxiously. In the back of her mind she wondered why his approval even mattered.

He nodded ashe swallowed.  
"Wow..that's really good." he said, arching a brow in curiousity.  
"Really?" Amiraie grinned like a madwoman.

"You really like it?"  
He looked at her.  
"Yeah, I do. What's in it?"

She winked.  
"Family recipe."  
He chuckled.

"Since when do you include your family in anything?" And since when do you cook??" he began to laugh at her hilarious expression of anger.

She punched him on the arm and he put his hand where she did so, still laughing.  
The noise at the table suddenly got quiet as everyone turned their attention to Trunks and Amiraie.

Trunks was laughing while Amiraie yelled at him, but she soon laughed with him. Everyone was somewhat amazed that Trunks was LAUGHING. It was something noone had seen (or heard, rather) in quite some time.

Amiraie looked around for a moment and immediately stopped when she saw everyone staring at them. Her face turned red as she poked Trunks to get him to calm down. He started to calm down and breathed a "what?" between laughs. She nodded toward the staring eyes.  
Trunks stopped and stared. He found himself blushing lightly.  
"What? Can't a guy laugh??" he asked, glaring at his food.

"Oh, you can laugh all you want to, dear. It..it's just.."Bulma searched for a good way to say it , but Goten decided to blunt about it.  
"We just haven't heard you laugh in a long time, buddy!" he said, flashing the classic Son Family Grin. An eruption of nodding and sounds of agreement came from nearly everyone.  
Vegeta didn't seem to care. In his mind, he still fought the urge to rip his son to shreds.  
Amiraie gave a small, nervous-like laugh.  
"Well, he laughs with me all the time!"  
Trunks just shook his head at everyone's ridiculousness.(ahh big word!)  
"Let's just eat." he said over the whispers going around the table.  
He stuffed his face with the rest of his pie to get everyone to follow his example.  
The noise of feasting, laughing, and conversation blossomed once more.

After an hour of eating, everyone sat around in the "party room" for lack of a better label.

There was karaoke (oh the madness!), music, amd even a few board games laying around.

Trunks fidgeted around for a moment or so before whispering to Amiraie and stepping outside.  
She excused herself from conversation and followed him.  
Trunks lit up a cigarette as she came out.  
The sun was still shining, slowly dipping into the horizon. The clouds were a maginificent yellow-orange color and even pink. The blue sky behind the clouds looked almost green because of the beautiful mixture of colors.

It was warmer around this time of day than usual, but the wind that blew was still cold and geting colder as the sun ran away from sight.

Amiraie interrupted the cold with her smooth voice.

"I think they all like me."

Trunks breathed out and flicked some ash off the end of his cigarette.

"I guess so."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't smoke so much."

Trunks finished his cigarette and sighed.

"Yea..I know." he mumbled blankly.

She shivered slightly as the wind picked up around them. Trunks put an arm around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and nearly shuddered as she felt his ribs. She didn't realize how thin he really was, but somehow he still had quite a few muscles.

She rested her head beneath his chin and he rested his chin on her head.

"Hmph..your hair smells good."he whispered.

She smiled.

"Thanks. I use the cheap crap from Dollar Tree." (woo i love dollar tree!!)

He smirked.  
"So do I."

"Yay for being cheap!" Amiraie said sarcastically. They both laughed and headed back inside.

Just as they went in a slow song came on. Videl made Gohan dance with her and most of the other women followed her example.

Trunks went off to get a drink while Amiraie watched everyone dancing, rather uncomfortably too.

Goten, Pan, and Marron stood off to the side, talking to one another.

Goten noticed Amiraie alone and walked over with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Hey." he said, stepping rather close to her.

"Hi."she replied, staring at the floor.

"Would you uh..like to dance?"

Amiraie looked up at him hust as Trunks came over. He heard Goten's question (with his rockin' saiyan hearing!) and quickly took Amiraie around the shoulders with his arm.

"She's with me, Goten." he mumbled, pulling her out onto the floor.

"Trunks!!" she whimpered as he rather roughly pulled her away from Goten. She quickly calmed though as Trunks put her arms around his neck for her and slid his own arms around her waist and held her close, like he was protecting her or something.

'Why is he being like this?' she thought to herself. 'He;s acting like an overprotective father or something!' She laid her head on his chest.

'I mean..it's not like we're together or anything..we're just friends..' she sighed, enveloped in her own confusing thoughts.

She began to lose herself in his arms. It was silly to say, but she felt like she was in a dream.

It was so..cliche.

Before either of them knew it, everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, was watching them. It was the flash of a camera that brought them back to reality.

"Oh, how ADORABLE!!"

Bulma , Chichi, and and nearly all the females present were standing with cameras, gawking and squeeling at the couple.(of course not 18. anyon EVER imagine her squeeling like that over something like that? lol)

Trunks and Amiraie both blushed and took a step away from one another.

"Aww! They're blushing!!!"

Amiraie took her eyes from the floor and looked at trunks and behold, the man was really blushing!

Amiraie giggled, still blushing.

"Trunks 'the Almighty' is blushing! How cute!" she said, after which she almost immediatly stopped blushing and kept laughing.

Trunks, on the other hand, turned completely red.

"So?! I'm only human! err..um..."

Everyone laughed as Trunks turned from them with his arms crossed.

So maybe this family thing wasn't so bad.

Trunks smiled inwardly. He was only enjoying it and keeping his sanity because of Amiraie.

She was so much like..her.

He missed her.

Thanksgiving was her favorite holiday.

----

AND there ya go! i have another chapter i reeeeaallly hope i can get it up before my breaks over.i have a feeling it might be a little longer than i want before i do get to it though. but it wont be as long as it took this time, i promise!! X.o

grr ya know what? the day that i finally get the next chapter typed has to go and disable the upload thingy. bah! oh well..they gotta fix their bugs i suppose. weeps and whines darn it!

well..as long as it does get posted soon, huh? i hope you're all satisfied.-

Happy Thanksgiving you crazy Americans.

please R&R! i'd love to hear any ideas you might have. 3

Lindz


	14. Chapter 13

Ok so...maybe it took a little longer this time...--;;

I feel so bad you guys, I nearly forgot all about this. Well now that my summer is half-way over and all the big trips and things are out of the way- I'm going to update:)

I had to go back and change a lot. It was all kinda pieced together before and I actually went back in and did some nice sewing. There are very few little details that only smart kids would figure out but for the most part, it all makes sense now! woo!

I had to do a lot of cut-outs and get rid of stupid and unneccessary detail. I also had to add some very neccessary details and now I actually have an outline for the next 5 chapters!

So look out, world! I'm getting ORGANIZED!

This chapter starts off pretty badly, but it all gets better, I promise! Just bear through this first half of this chapter and I think you'll be very pleased with me. :)

Without further annoying delay, here it is!

Free Falling

Chapter 13

Around 10:30 or so, the events for the night were winding down and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"It was so great meeting you!" Videl said as she hugged Amiraie.

"Likewise!" she replied with a little laugh.  
"I'll be waiting at the car." Trunks said, pushing past people to the door and heading outside.

"I don't know how you deal with him." Videl said. Bulma sighed.

"He's so much like his father now, it's scary. I guess you just take it one day at a time, huh?"  
Amiraie smiled.  
"Yeah," she gave Bulma one last hug. "Thanks so much for all this! I don't think I've ever had such a great Thanksgiving."

"Well, we're glad you came." Bulma replied, smiling warmly.  
"Good luck with Trunks!" Videl said, laughing.  
Amiraie just laughed and nodded.  
She turned out the door and walked out to her car, narrowly avoiding a drunk Master Roshi and his curious hands. (LOL!)  
Trunks was leaning against the passenger door with his arms crossed. Amiraie stood in front of him and grinned.  
"See? It wasn't THAT bad now, was it?"  
He shrugged and uncrossed his arms. She crossed her arms in a mocking way and raised a brow. He cracked a smile and shook his head.  
"Let's go."  
Amiraie unlocked his door and went around the car and got in after unlocking her door as well.  
The car ride was full of Amiraie's chatter and Trunks' sarcasm.

"My house or yours?" she said as the car sat at a red light.  
"Hm..you know, we might as well live together. It'd save us a lot of pain financially.."he said casually. The light turned green just as he said that and Amiraie had started driving...but she quickly went to a dead stop in the intersection.  
"Uh you want..us to..live together? In one place?...Seriously?" she whispered, getting over herself and pushing the gas pedal slowly.

"Whatever. I mean, it's up to you."  
There was a silence...very eerie silence...for five whole minutes. (gasp!)

"I suppose so."

"You sure?"

She smiled.  
"Yeah- it'll be fun! My place is pretty lonely anyways."  
"I was getting tired of my dump anyways." Trunks said, making her laugh.

"Dump? That's an understatement."

------

And so, with the random decision for them to live together, Trunks and Amiraie had been busy clearing things out of Trunks old apartment and making room in Amiraie's for all his stuff.

The room that would be Trunks' room was filled with boxes. They put them in the living room until they could get a storage room rented. They spent a whole day cleaning the room for him almost in complete slience.

Around 10:00pm they ordered some pizza and gave up for the night.

They sat on the floor of the living room surrounded by boxes with they ate pizza.

"So, what's in all these boxes?" Trunks asked.

"Stuff." she replied, opening a can of soda.  
"That's what you said earlier when we were moving the motherlovers."

Amiraie smiled.

"It's just a ton of my junk and my biological parents' junk."

He stared at her for a moment.

"Biological?"

She nodded in response.

"They died in a robbery at a convience store when I was like 2."

"A robbery?..um, sorry."  
"Oh, it's fine. You didn't know. I was visiting my grandma in the hospital and they went to get some twinkies for me." she said, almost laughing at the thought. "They just got in the way I guess."  
She sighed, taking a sip of her soda.  
"And now I have a paranoia of twinkies."  
Trunks stifled a laugh.  
"So, why'd you get adopted? Did you not have any other family?" Trunks asked hesistantly.

She shook her head.

"My grandma was dying, my mom's family didn't want anything to do with me, God knows why, and my dad's family was all dead. Basically, everyone who could take me didn't want me."

"That sucks."  
"Yeah...even now, no one wants me."

"That's not true."  
Amiraie looked at him for a moment. He grinned and opened his arms.

She leaned into his welcoming embrace as he leaned back onto the couch.

"You're my only refuge these days...in this hell of a life."he whisepred.

She looked up at him and slowly nodded. As they inched closer, she whispered something barely audible.

"yea...same here."

And in what seemed to be the slowest moment of both their lives, their lips softly met.  
It was just like in every movie except for the fact that it was real.

It didn't last very long. They gently pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another.

Amiraie opened her eyes and saw his grey-blue eyes staring back.  
She found herself blushing. Trunks grinned.

"So..you think this is good?" he asked.

She blinked.

"You mean..us?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. Here, living together."

"Oh..oh, yeah. Sure."

Trunks nodded and yawned, stretching his arms in the air as Amiraie lifted herself from him, yawning as well.

"Well, I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

She nodded.  
"We'll bring your bed tomorrow."

"Yeah..I don't think I could sleep more than one night beneath the gaze of these beady-eyed teddy bears.."

"They are not beady-eyed, they're cute!" Amiraie said, trying to be upset.

He tried to be afraid.

"They're going to come for me in the night! It's going to be a battle to the finish! It's gonna be me or them! It's me or them, me or them!"  
"Shut up, you sound like an old codger."

"Yep, back in Nam-"

"Go to bed!" she said, throwing a pillow in his face and getting up off the floor.

He laughed and laid down on the couch. Amiraie decided to clean up tomorrow since they had been cleaning and crap all day. She went into her room and changed into her pajamas, then went and brushed her teeth.  
When she was heading back across the hall to her room, she noticed Trunks had left the light on. Maybe he was still awake?

She walked up behind the couch and found him fast asleep, looking so innocent yet..so troubled. She pulled the blanket up around him and turned off the lights. She could tell...that even though she had done some pretty bad things and had a really crappy life, it was absolutely nothing compared to the torutre inside Trunks' heart and mind.

He already began changing her for the better, she knew that...But was she helping him?

All her life Amiraie prayed for a knight in shining armor, like most girls. And having Trunks in her life now seemed almost unreal.

He saved her..but he only seemed to be sinking further into his own darkness. He's the one in need of a knight.

As she lay in her own bed, gazing into the darkness of her room, she whispered.

"I'll save you, Trunks. You saved me..now I'm going to be the knight in shining armor for you."

He was so lost in himself..as if he were holding onto the blackest part of him, determined to fade away. She would not let him fall any longer. Whoever or whatever was keeping him from happiness was about to meet their match.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Not too long, I know.

But remember how I said I outlined the next 5 chapters?

Well...it's going to get really good soon..just hang in there. It's going to get deep. I might even have to change the rating...

Review! I love you!

(hehe that rhymed..)

--Lindz


	15. Chapter 14

It all begins. This is an important chapter..I'm really excited about it. All the good stuff comes next.

This is the real free fall.

It's a little short, but it doesn't need a whole lot. The following chapters will be insane.

So be patient. I'm working on it.

disclaimer- don't own DBZ..if I did I would be frickin rich..screw this joint.

Free Falling

Chapter 14

It had been a few weeks since Amiraie and Trunksstarted living together. Everything was settled in and, while they seemed to have started a new kind of relationship, they still kept separate rooms. They didn't want something to happen that they might regret.  
Amiraie convinced Trunks to let his friend Goten celebrate Trunks' 20th birthday on the 17th (of December). Amiraie and Goten had been plotting to surprise Trunks until that got busted when Trunks came to visit Amiraie at work one day. (I bet it was pleasant..lol)

Well, after much begging, pleading, and beer consumption, she got Trunks to agree to a party at Goten's new apartment across town.

The party date was coming closer- in about one week actually.

"You like chocolate, right?"  
"Oh, you're getting a cake? Lame.."

Amiraie smacked him in the head.  
"Sorry for liking the traditional birthday cake." she said, rolling her eyes.

Trunks rubbed his head.

"I'm turning 20, not 12. Just gimme a beer and a cigarette and I'll be happy."

"You're no fun at all, jerk."  
"Whore."

"Fag."

"Skank."

"Queer."

"B--ch."

"DICK!" Amiraie yelled, getting in his face, completely determined to win.

Trunks laughed and pulled her into his lap.  
"I'm just bein' a smarta$$. Forgive me."  
Amiraie just crossed her arms, pretending to be pissed off.

He put his arms around her waist and tried his best to pout.

"Oh, could those eyes get any bigger?" she said sarcastically.

Trunks smiled triumphantly and dove in for a kiss and got coldly rejected.

"Nope! You must first tell me your favorite type of cake!" she giggled, still very seriously at the same time.

Trunks groaned.  
"Chocolate is fine."

Knowing that was all she was getting from him, she rewarded him with a small kiss before jumping up and bouncing over to the phone.

"I'll just ask your mother."

Trunks grunted.

"Yeah, like she'd know." he mumbled.

"She's your mom, of course she knows!"  
"No, she always bought birthday cakes or had someone else make them."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't know your favorite type of cake!" she replied, dialing Bulma's number on the phone. He just rolled his eyes.

"...Hi, Mrs. Briefs? It's Amiraie...yes, yes- he's fine. I was just wondering if you could tell me Trunks' favorite cake...no, he's just being stubborn..haha, yeah!...ok, Thank you!"

As she wrapped up her conversation, Trunks lit a cigarette.

"Crap, Ames. Is she coming to this thing?" he asked, holding his head with one hand.

"She might make an appearance."

Trunks groaned yet again.

"Will you stop that!" amiraie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"She's your mother, she can come and wish you happy birthday if she wants to! Now stop being such a big baby about it, Trunks!" (ooh, she told him)

Trunks bit his tongue and just sat there. Though he did have this glimmer in his eyes showing he wanted to argue- he wanted a challenge.

Amiraie stared for a minute, letting her words sink in, then sat beside him.

"Could you please promise me something?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

He took a drag from his cigarette and let the smoke fly.

"Maybe." he muttered.

"Please, PLEASE come to the party and have a GOOD time! Just forget your problems, all you troubles, and have some fun! Ok? Please?" she said, wrapping her arms around one of his arms.

He put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the side table.

"Why?" he asked roughly, taking a ragged breath.

"Um.." she removed herslef from him and brushed his hair from his eyes so she could look into them.

"Because I aksed you nicely." she replied with a smile.

He sighed and put an arm around her.

"I'll try...for you."

"Promise?"

He smiled and laid a kiss on her head.

"I promise to try."

-------------

"TRUNKS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAN!"

Goten slammed a hug onto his old friend.

"Welcome, welcome! You're the Guest of Honor, after all!"

People filled the mediocre apartment.

Old friends from high school, work, all of their friends, friends of friends- Trunks didn't know half the people there.

It was a huge blur for him.

All these people, people he'd nearly forgotten about.

He plastered a small grin to his face for about 2 hours. All through gifts, cake, conversations, beer- he almost felt like he was choking.

He was born and raised in social gatherings, but he always hated them. It was always the same thing. Like following a script in a play. And Amiraie seemed to be the only one who could tell he was going insane. She kept asking him if he was alright, he just laughed and had another beer everytime.

"He actally seems to be having a good time!" Goten said, standing beside Amiraie and watching Trunks mingle.

Amiraie smiled for a moment and took an uneasy breath.

Goten put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, look at'em! He's fine! Don't worry so much, Ames!" he said, reassuringly.

Just then, Trunks came over.

"Hey, Goten, where's your bathroom, man?"

"Oh, end of that little hallway on the right."

"Thanks." Trunks brushed his hand over Amiraie's cheek before turning away towards the restroom.

Amiraie smiled until he was out of sight. She shook her head.

"No, Goten. Look at him..he's not doing well at all. He's not."

Goten blinked and thought for a moment.

"Um..maybe you're right. we'll wrap up soon so you guys can go home, K?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Goten."

--

Trunks locked the bathroom door and took the longest, deepest breath of his life, as if he'd been deprived oxygen for hours.

"Thank God I brought insurance."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little white pill.

He took it with the rest of his beer and the opened the cabinet, rummaging around for something.

He kept mumbling until he pulled out a big white bottle.

"Good, old-fashioned pain relief." he muttered, scanning the label.

"Take 2 every 8 hours..feels like I've been here for 20 hours."

He jiggled the bottle.

"Not much left.." he dumped it out in his palm. Therw were around 10 to 12 left. He shrugged and swallowed them all at once, leaving the empty bottle in the sink.  
He groaned for a moment and decided he needed a cigarette and another beer.

--

Bulma and Vegeta walked down the hall towards Goten's apartment. Vegeta was only there to make sure nothing happened to his wife. Bulma was extatic (sp?) to come wish her son a happy birthday. She even got him a gift- it was a silver wrist watch with his initials on the back.

The door was cracked open and a sign said:

"Trunks' 20th B-day Party! Come on in!"

Bulma pushed open the door and walked in. Vegeta grimaced, his sensitive saiyan ears flooded with noise.

From amidst the crowd, Goten spotted the two and waved, grabbing Amiraie and walking over to them.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Goten said, the infamous Son Grin (TM lol!) plastered across his features.

"Me too, Goten. So where's Trunks?" Bulma said over the noise.

"Well, I dunno. He's not still in the bathroom, is he?" Goten said, looking at Amiraie. She shrugged and looked around.

Just then, an uproar of laughter and cheering came from the corner of the room. Goten and Amiraie squeezed through the crowd with Bulma and vegeta following. When they reached the core of the entertainment, they saw Trunks dirty dancing hard core with 3 scarcely-dressed girls.

The four newst spectators stared on, completely apalled (sp?).  
Amiraie fought tears and glared daggers at him.

"Trunks!"

He slowly turned his head and smiled. Then it clicked in him, and he fumbled over to her and brought her into an embrace.

"Hey, baby!" he exclaimed (with great relish! LOL), kissing her neck.

"Trunks, quit! What are you doing!" she yelled, trying to push him away.

He laughed and whispered in her ear something she could barely put together.

"I am soooo wasted!"  
He laughed some more. Just as Goten was going to peel him off Amiraie, he laid eyes on his parents.

"Mommie-dearest! What brings you and His Highness here?" he said, roughly letting go of Amiraie.

Bulma looked at him for a moment and thenhanded him a small bow.

"H-happy birthday, son." she said shakily but with a smile.

Trunks took it cautiously and looked at it. He put out his cigarette and opened the gift.

Goten looked at Amiraie for an answer to his friend's behavior. There was no way he was just drunk..Trunks never got this drunk before.

She brought his head down and whispered in his ear.

"He's totally wasted! we need to get him out of here."

Goten just nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Are you ok?"

She just took a deep breath and turned her attnetion to Trunks.

He looked at the watch and then at his mother.

"It's nice, thanks."

Bulma and Vegeta both looked slightly surprised. Bulma quickly smiled.

"You're very welcome, sweetie!"

He started to laugh again.

"Guess you're not such a b--ch afterall!"

"Boy.." Vegeta growled as a warning. Trunks flipped them off and turned around.

"Party's over f--kers! Get the hell out before Daddy kills us all!" he yelled, laughing like a maniac.

"Trunks!" Goten grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Bite me, Goten." he laughed again and got suddenly serious. He roughly removed Goten's hand from his shoulder and took a dangerous step towards him.

"You know, you need to stop hitting on my girlfriend. I'm not even f--kin around with you, man.."  
Amiraie stepped between them. She noticed he was sweating profusely and his breathing was ragged and shallow.

What was he on?

"Trunks?" she said, concern lining her voice.

He just looked at her for a moment .

Then his eyes shut and he fell backwards into his father.

Vegeta caught him as the others called out to Trunks.

The room got suddenly quiet.

Amiraie quickly put her hand on his throat.

"His heart is racing!" She looked at Goten, and it hit him.

Goten ran to the bathroom. There he slowly picked up the empty bottle of pain killers. He walked back into the room where Bulma was fanning Trunks with some paper and Amiraie looked up at him and saw the bottle. Vegeta saw too, and then he understood what was happening.

Goten knelt beside Trunks, who barely had his eyes open.

"Trunks, how much of this did you take?" he asked, shaking the empty bottle in his face.

Trunks only saw a great blur. He felt like he was dying.

"A..Ami.." he muttered.

Amiraie was in tears by now, her terrified tears falling onto his face.

"What did you do, Trunks!"

Trunks went into seizures, and felt his world turn cold.

"TRUNKS!"

------------

mwhaha I am soo good.

I'm so excited for the coming chapters..it's gonna be awesome. Might take me a while because school's starting soon (senior year WOO!) but I'm going to keep working as much as I can, please just be patient.

I flove you all, yay for flove.

REVIEW!

--Lindz


	16. Chapter 15

It's been a while! A long while…sorry! Be sure to read my little update in my profile. Enjoy ^-^

**Free Falling**

**Chapter 15**

She always hated hospitals. Dead and dying people…you could smell it everywhere. She tried not to notice all the people around her. She just sat in the waiting room, staring at her hands in her lap.

Her gaze was interrupted by someone shoving a cup of coffee into her cold hands.

"Please drink it."

She slowly lifted her eyes. Goten gave her a small, comforting smile when their eyes met.

"Nice, warm coffee." he said, brushing the hair from her eyes with his fingers.

"Thanks you." she replied meekly, taking a small sip from the steaming liquid just to make him happy.

The last 48 hours had been a giant blur. Amiraie had never had to retain so much information in her life; it made her head spin. Even now she still couldn't believe all that she'd heard.

All this stuff about saiyans and what really happened at the Cell Games…Trunks and his friends..All…aliens?

They told her even showed her flew! In the air! Right out the window and back again! He even showed her this transformation they called "super saiyan." Could Trunks really do all this?It was like a movie or something. But it was all real. She saw the truth with her own eyes.

She could not handle this right just kept pushing aside and thinking only of her boyfriend who now lay in a hospital bed after a serious and life-threatening drug overdose.

She felt the tears of worry and anxiety building once more. Goten saw them approaching.

"Ames.." he said lowly, trying to be comforting. He put an arm around her shook her head to banish the salty water from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry.." she whispered, like a child who had done something wrong.

Goten just shook his head and held her closer.

Trunks' whole family and all their friends sat around them, the same confused and worried look upon each face. Every few minutes someone would sigh, or shake their head, still unable to comprehend it.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Bra asked suddenly to no one in particular.

Amiraie sighed once more.

'_Trunks, come back to me'_ she thought for the hundredth time. Over and over she prayed.

Inside Trunks' room, nurses checked on him every few minutes, doctors looked over his charts every so often while a machine beeped at his every heartbeat.

Trunks was having the sleep of his life and refused to wake up.

"He must be having one heck of a dream." one of the doctors had said about an hour ago.

'_Dream?' _Amiraie thought. _'Dream of what? What dream could be so great that he'd leave us all here to worry? Who would make my Trunks want to stay away from me?'_

_*****_

"Please, baby?"

Her soft brown eyes begged along with her voice.

"But, I- no! It's..ergh…no, Viola!" Trunks stammered, crossing his arms.

Viola ran her fingers across his bare forearm, sending subtle sparks through his body. Just her touch could set his heart on fire.

"Pleeeease? Just a couple!" she pleaded, holding her camera in her other hand.

"Why?" Trunks growled, slowly giving in to her pleading.

"Because I think you're beautiful!" she replied with a grin. Her mouth always looked so inviting. Especially when it was curved up in such a way. It was almost criminal.

Trunks sighed.

"And that gives you license to take naked pictures of me?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

She pressed a finger to her lips in a mock expression of thought.

"Why, yes it does. Now, c'mon!" she said excitedly as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Viola, no. It's…it's embarrassing!" he whispered, taking her hands from his shirt. He secretly wanted her to keep undressing him, but for a reason other than taking pictures.

"Oh, Trunks. It's only for me! I just want to incorporate the person I love into the hobby I love. Is that so wrong?" she retorted, sticking her full lips out into a pout.

Trunks groaned. She was irresistible.

"Fine. But afterwards, we get to do one of MY favorite hobbies." he said softly, his eyes looking her over suggestively.

She giggled and nodded. She then happily jumped up from the couch and pointed at him.

"Alright! Clothes off, handsome!" she ordered. He smirked and obeyed.

As she snapped her pictures, she kept giggling as his obvious embarrassment.

'Relax, baby. It's not going to steal you soul. Just chill out and keep your eyes on me." she said calmly. Trunks pretended to glare at her.

"You realize you owe me big time after this." he stated. Without skipping a beat in her picture taking or even a second thought, she replied

"After this, I will be your slave for one whole night."

He grinned.

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes."

"You'll let me take you…all the way?""Yup."

"Even let me steal your heart?"She laughed softly."Oh, sweetie, you've already done that.""The give me your life.""Done.""Marry me?"

She froze.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Her breath caught in her lungs for a heartbeat.

"Yes.." she said as a smile crept up on to her warm brown eyes glittered as she flashed one more picture of his smiling face.

"I'll marry you."

*****

A nurse rushed out to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Briefs! He's awake!" she said breathlessly, stopping in front of Bulma. Everyone stood up.

"Can we see him?!" Bulma asked immediately.

The nurse held her hand up like a stop sign.

"Only one at a time. Mrs. Briefs, the doctor would like a word with you before you go see your son."Bulma groaned.

"Can't it wait? I need to see me baby boy!" she said, nearly in tears.

"Mrs. Briefs, please-"All the family and friends there began to protest, declaring their need to see Trunks at that very moment. The nurse became flustered.

"Uhh, please! Everyone! Just calm down!"

Through all the noise, Amiraie stood silent. She fought back her tears and pushed past everyone to make her way towards Trunks. Goten saw her walk away.

"Hey Ames! Wait up!" he went after her, and so did everyone else.

The nurse was ready to explode."Why does NO ONE listen to me?!?!!" she yelled. She took a look around the room and noticed everyone there staring at her. Her face flushed and she scooted away while mumbling her frustrations.

Amiraie stood in the doorway, looking at his still many monitors and tubes- it was disgusting.

His eyes were still closed, but his hand was moving slightly, as if he were reaching for something..or someone. He looked so frail in that bed. She just wanted to scoop him up into her arms and take him home with her.

She crossed the space of the room and stood by his side.

"Trunks?" she whispered, gently taking his hand. His grip was so fragile. He barely squeezed her hand. Goten and everyone else was there too now, peering in the door. He took a few steps in, as did Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra. The others remained outside in the hall, happy to wait their turn.

His eyes were barely open, staring at the edge of his nose. His skin never looked so white. He almost looked like a doll; a porcelain tragedy. Amiraie leaned in closer.

"Trunks, can you hear me?" she whispered, reaching up with her other hand to brush a few stray hairs from his pale blue eyes. His mouth moved ever so slightly as he took a breath, like he was trying to speak. His eyes rimmed with tears.

Softly, almost inaudibly, he choked out one word.

"Viola."

Amiraie's heart jumped. Everyone heard his faint call for someone named Viola. They all heard it, and bowed their heads like they were at a funeral.

A single, burning tear fell down his pale face.

"Viola..marry-" he took another breath and began to cough.

Amiraie pulled her hand away as a nurse came in to help stabilize looked at Goten, then Bulma, her eyes filled with confusion and pain.

By the look upon their faces, Amiraie knew that they all knew exactly what was going on.

"What…who is…" she stuttered. She knew there was more to this then just a random mumble from someone on meds.

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat.

"He never told you about her, did he?" he said softly.

She shook her head quickly.

"No, who? What are you talking about? Why does everyone look like they're seen a ghost?!" she was beginning to unravel. What did this mean? Did he have another girlfriend? A wife? Kids?!

"Ames, calm down." Goten put a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away from him and was about to protest when her attention was turned back to Trunks. He was moaning and whimpering.

Bulma cleared her throat."It's really not our place to tell you anything, sweetie. Do you understand?" she said quietly, her tired eyes meeting Amiraie's.

"yeah, you know how Trunks is about his business and what not. Besides, I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later." Goten chimed let her gaze fall back to Trunks as she nodded slowly.

Just then, the doctor came in and shooed everyone out so he could conduct his check up on Trunks. Amiraie sent out another prayer to whoever was listening.

'_Trunks, come back to me..'_

--

He felt a searing pain in his body. Some foreign substance was racing through his bloodstream and his sensitive saiyan body was fighting back as much as it could, regardless of whether it was a good substance or not. This battle in his body made breathing burn.

There was light in his eyes. Someone poking around him. He opened his eyes, only to shut them immediately. In his mind, he cursed the bright light shining right at him. He groaned loudly.

Someone was talking. Something about being awake. He was awake. Who was being the smartass by pointing out the obvious to him? Damn, he was annoyed.

"Trunks, do you know where you are?" the voice said.

Trunks furrowed his brow."Mm…hell?" he mumbled. Damn! His voice sounded like hell! Like someone threw it in a blender then shoved it back in his throat with a hot iron rod.

The voice spoke again.

"…in the hospital." was all Trunks could hear. Hospital?

Trunks cracked his eyes open slowly. His instincts kicked in., and all his saiyan senses shot out to detect his surroundings.

People he knew were mere feet away. He looked around, taking in the white hospital room. He saw the nurse and the doctor. That was where the voice was coming from.

"Good to have you back, Trunks." the doctor said, flipping through some papers in a folder.

"I'm in…the hospital?" Trunks whispered. He HATED hospitals with a passion.

"Let me out." he said firmly. His senses told him his family was out in the hall. He would let them know right now that he needed to get out. He felt his panic rising.

"Now, Trunks, you'll get to leave soon enough. You need to rest now." the doctor replied calmly.

"Let me out. Let me go!" he forced his tired voice to get louder so someone out there would hear him and come help him.

It worked. The first person he saw rush in was Amiraie. God, it was so great to see her face! She looked pale and distressed. He yelled to her.

"Amiraie! Ami, take me home! Ami!!" His family and friends came in behind her.

He tried to get up but found little strength in his body.

"Trunks, calm down. You're having a panic attack as a side effect of the drugs you took and the medicine we gave you-" the doctor was cut off in alarm by the rising tones on Trunks' monitors.

Trunks discovered then that he'd been strapped to the bed. He began to struggle as much as he could, shaking the bed back and forth.

"Let me GO! Let me the fuck GO!! Damn it! AMI! Ami, please!! MOM!!" he was screaming hysterically.

Amiraie held a hand over her mouth as tears began to fall from her crystal blue eyes. Trunks became even more distraught when he saw her crying.

"Amiraie, please! God DAMN! Let me go! I need her!! Please!!" he struggled harder as the nurse ran to get a sedative.

Trunks kept his eyes on Amiraie. He felt helpless and angry. Why the hell wasn't she helping him? Why was she crying? He needed her and she was just standing there!

Goten and Vegeta had to come in and restrain him as the doctor gave him the shot. His screams began to fade into broken sobs as the sedative took quick effect.

"Ami… God, please!" he cried desperately as his world began to blur again.

Amiraie pushed past the ones holding her back and ran to his side. She took his face in her hands.

"Trunks! Shh, Trunks. It's ok." she hushed him as she kissed his forehead."It's alright, baby, I'm here." she whispered, stroking his cheeks gently.

She was in pain for him, and at the same time she was overjoyed. He called for her. He called her name this time. She felt selfish in this small bit of happiness, but didn't let it get to her.

"Ami…home.." Trunks whispered as he fell back under the haze of sleep.

"I'll take you home, ok? Just rest for now, Trunks. I promise I'll take you home!" she said as he slipped from consciousness again.

---

The doctor wanted Trunks to talk to a counselor. He knew there was more than biological factors playing in his panic attack, but they all knew Trunks would never agree to it. With some regret, the doctor released him the next night. Amiraie kept her promise.

She brought him home and nursed him for the next couple of days. She didn't dare ask about the mysterious Viola that he first cried for in the hospital. She knew he would tell her eventually. She could already tell from the way everyone reacted to the mention of her name that she was no longer living. What Amiraie didn't know was this woman's connection with Trunks. At the moment, all Amiraie cared about was caring for Trunks. There would be time for all the explanations later. She was just glad to have him home and safe with her once again.


End file.
